A DeathFilled Cry
by Sutefu
Summary: Um..a story I just started, about the 'Judging' of mankind, Muggle and Magic. R/r please ^_^


A Death-filled Cry

By Sutefu

Summary: Something's out there…Waiting…Never travel in the moonlight alone…

            Walking alone on moonlit nights can often be dangerous. Mysterious things come out at night, things that aren't there during the day. One young boy was about to learn this. The hard way.

Draco was a boy of fifteen, with glistening blond-silver hair, pale skin, and bright grayish-blue eyes. His body was covered in a silken black robe, elegant clothes on underneath. Clenched tightly in his left hand was a letter with black writing. His expression was blank, his eyes deep pools of nothingness. It was almost as if he was in a trance. He walked along the corridor halls quickly, robe brushing the floor barely, making a soft 'swish' sound; his shoes clicking lightly with each brisk step.

Harry was just returning from detention…alone. He sighed. It had been a long night, he had been forced to clean out every cauldron that Snape owned. He was walking quickly, Snape's tormenting voice still ringing in his ears. He looked down, staring only at his shoes and his elusive shadow that the torches lining the walls threw onto the cobblestone brick floor. Suddenly, he heard someone coming.

A cold chill ran down Harry's back, making the hair on the back of his neck stick straight up. He ducked behind a nearby table, hoping not to be seen. And he waited, looking down each side of the corridor from under his table. Then he saw it. A person, most likely a man…or boy…walked briskly down the hallway, right past Harry, not even bothering to look for him.

Harry noticed how tense the person and let out a light gasp as the person stopped. Harry began to stare at the person's shoes as he hugged his knees tightly, trying not to be scared. The shoes were obviously black, although it was hard to tell in the dimly lit light. 

The shoes were highly shined, and looked very expensive. The light from the wall-torches reflected greatly off of them, making them appear an orange and golden color, even though Harry could still tell they were black. The tip of his black robe barely touched the top of his black robe barely touched the top of his shoes, hiding his clothes. The robe was a velvety black, shining lividly, its texture noticeable.

Harry noticed also that the person wasn't moving. Perhaps he had heard him ? Breathing? Blinking?? It was scary, hiding under there underneath the table with an unknown stranger lurking stiffly next to him. What if he found him? Would he hurt him? Kill him? Or perhaps it was someone just playing a cruel joke on him? Harry didn't know, but he wasn't about to stick his head out to find out.

The shoes next to him moved, but only barely – their material quietly squeaking on the cold floor. Then, the boy began to walk again, his pace slow. When he was a good ways away, Harry poked his head out from under the table to see who it was. His eyes had barely made contact with the back of the boys head before Harry realized who it was…Draco! Harry hissed Draco's name, his teeth clenched together. Draco normally always gave him a freaky chill, but this time he appeared even scarier then before.

Draco's body paused again. His skin was paler then normal, his body stiff and erect. Harry noticed that in his right hand was a letter. In his other hand was his wand. His left hand open slightly, his wand falling to the ground, clanging quietly. He started to walk again, Turning down the corridor and disappearing. Harry waited several minutes before he crawled out from under the table, and walked slowly down the long halls. When he had reached it, Harry squatted down and grabbed Draco's wand.

"I'll give this to Dumbledore in the morning," he whispered quietly to himself. "I'm too afraid to give it back to Draco…who knows what he was up to…!" He then headed back towards the common room. When he had reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, he noticed she wasn't there. In fact, all of the subjects of the paintings surrounding the area where gone.

"Where is she??" he asked himself aloud, obviously agitated. He sat down next to the painting, waiting for her to come back. Harry soon fell asleep, leaning on the cold wall next to the painting. Harry soon began to fall into a deep sleep. A voice shot through his ears like a high-pitched train whistle.

"Harry Potter, awaken!" a female voice called from nowhere. Harry's head snapped up, and he looked around, seeing no one.

"Who-who's there?" he asked, his voice shaky.

"Destiny…," the voice responded. "Fate…I am the bringer of destruction. I am the bearer of life. I…am the judge of mankind, Muggle and Magic alike."

"I don't get it…" Harry said, confused. "What would you want with me then?" he shook his head.

"Not just you, young Harry Potter. All of your species. For too long I have forced my spirit to remain dormant, while I patiently watched all of your kind ruin their lives, destroy the earth, destroy their equals. Your kind is spoiled, rotten, your kind is horrid, brutal, and unforgiving. For too long have I seen those who could have been great at bringing peace and prosperity to others around them…slain for their beliefs. No one man should have opinion over another. I shall not have it. I am giving the students of this school, every one, exactly one school year to change my opinion of your kind. If I find myself disappointed…You'll wind up no better then those conceited, arrogant citizens from Atlantis, or Babylon. I will visit everyone tonight. I will speak to them of what I am doing."

"Wait…did you have anything to do with Draco?" Harry asked, shocked.

"Draco…The Malfoy child? Of course. Despite his cruel appearance towards you, that boy is not what he seems."

Harry's jaw dropped. "Not what he seems?!" he shouted, his voice echoing through the hallways. "He's everything what he seems! Arrogant, self-conceited, rude, mean, and snobby!"

The voice sighed quietly, but explained to Harry, "You cannot always judge by the way he acts towards others. You must judge…by how he treats himself." With that, a body formed from mist in front of him. It was a girl, tall and slender, with hair that fell to her shoulders, braided. She was wearing a long, flowing robe, half of which was black, the other half was silver. Holding the two halves together was a silver charm in the shape of an owl, its eyes encrusted with tiny specks of emerald. Braided in with her hair were several different ribbons, each shining like the midnight sky. Her skin was slightly tanned, and her hair was a golden brown. Harry stared deep into her eyes, finding her slightly strange, but utterly beautiful. 

There was something that caught his eye, though. Her eyes! Harry noticed that one of her eyes was green, while the other was gray. It looked weird, but not too weird. Extending her hand out towards him, she whispered quietly "Impress me, Harry Potter, for I will be here soon…" and with that, her body disappeared into the same mist it had came in, her voice echoing in his mind.

First chapter done ^_^ what'cha think?? Lemme know, give me your honest opinion! Finish it up or throw it out? You decide!


End file.
